1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer systems using virtual memory and, in particular, to a method and system for maintaining the validity of cached address mappings.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advantages of virtual machine technology have become widely recognized. Among these advantages is the ability to run multiple virtual machines on a single host platform. This makes better use of the capacity of the hardware, while still ensuring that each user enjoys the features of a “complete” computer. Depending on how it is implemented, virtualization can also provide greater security, since the virtualization can isolate potentially unstable or unsafe software so that it cannot adversely affect the hardware state or system files required for running the physical (as opposed to virtual) hardware.
As is well known in the field of computer science, a virtual machine (VM) is an abstraction—a “virtualization”—of an actual physical computer system. FIG. 1 shows one possible arrangement of a computer system 700 that implements virtualization. A virtual machine (VM) or “guest” 200 is installed on a “host platform,” or simply “host,” which will include system hardware, that is, a hardware platform 100, and one or more layers or co-resident components comprising system-level software, such as an operating system or similar kernel, or a virtual machine monitor or hypervisor (see below), or some combination of these. The system hardware typically includes one or more processors 110, memory 130, some form of mass storage 140, and various other devices 170.
Each VM 200 will typically have both virtual system hardware 201 and guest system software 202. The virtual system hardware typically includes at least one virtual CPU, virtual memory 230, at least one virtual disk 240, and one or more virtual devices 270. Note that a disk—virtual or physical—is also a “device,” but is usually considered separately because of the important role of the disk. All of the virtual hardware components of the VM may be implemented in software using known techniques to emulate the corresponding physical components. The guest system software includes a guest operating system (OS) 220 and drivers 224 as needed for the various virtual devices 270.
Note that a single VM may be configured with more than one virtualized processor. To permit computer systems to scale to larger numbers of concurrent threads, systems with multiple CPUs have been developed. These symmetric multi-processor (SMP) systems are available as extensions of the PC platform and from other vendors. Essentially, an SMP system is a hardware platform that connects multiple processors to a shared main memory and shared I/O devices. Virtual machines may also be configured as SMP VMs. FIG. 1, for example, illustrates multiple virtual processors 210-0, 210-1, . . . , 210-m (VCPU0, VCPU1, . . . , VCPUm) within the VM 200.
Yet another configuration is found in a so-called “multi-core” architecture, in which more than one physical CPU is fabricated on a single chip, with its own set of functional units (such as a floating-point unit and an arithmetic/logic unit ALU), and can execute threads independently; multi-core processors typically share only very limited resources, such as some cache. Still another technique that provides for simultaneous execution of multiple threads is referred to as “simultaneous multi-threading,” in which more than one logical CPU (hardware thread) operates simultaneously on a single chip, but in which the logical CPUs flexibly share some resource such as caches, buffers, functional units, etc. This invention may be used regardless of the type—physical and/or logical—or number of processors included in a VM.
If the VM 200 is properly designed, applications 260 running on the VM will function as they would if run on a “real” computer, even though the applications are running at least partially indirectly, that is via the guest OS 220 and virtual processor(s). Executable files will be accessed by the guest OS from the virtual disk 240 or virtual memory 230, which will be portions of the actual physical disk 140 or memory 130 allocated to that VM. Once an application is installed within the VM, the guest OS retrieves files from the virtual disk just as if the files had been pre-stored as the result of a conventional installation of the application. The design and operation of virtual machines are well known in the field of computer science
Some interface is generally required between the guest software within a VM and the various hardware components and devices in the underlying hardware platform. This interface—which may be referred to generally as “virtualization software”—may include one or more software components and/or layers, possibly including one or more of the software components known in the field of virtual machine technology as “virtual machine monitors” (VMMs), “hypervisors,” or virtualization “kernels.” Because virtualization terminology has evolved over time and has not yet become fully standardized, these terms do not always provide clear distinctions between the software layers and components to which they refer. For example, “hypervisor” is often used to describe both a VMM and a kernel together, either as separate but cooperating components or with one or more VMMs incorporated wholly or partially into the kernel itself; however, “hypervisor” is sometimes used instead to mean some variant of a VMM alone, which interfaces with some other software layer(s) or component(s) to support the virtualization. Moreover, in some systems, some virtualization code is included in at least one “superior” VM to facilitate the operations of other VMs. Furthermore, specific software support for VMs may be included in the host OS itself. Unless otherwise indicated, the invention described below may be used in virtualized computer systems having any type or configuration of virtualization software. Moreover, the invention is described below as having a VMM; this is by way of example only, since the invention is not restricted to any particular type of VMM or “hypervisor,” etc.
Moreover, FIG. 1 shows virtual machine monitors that appear as separate entities from other components of the virtualization software. Furthermore, some software components used to implemented one illustrated embodiment of the invention are shown and described as being within a “virtualization layer” located logically between all virtual machines and the underlying hardware platform and/or system-level host software. This virtualization layer can be considered part of the overall virtualization software, although it would be possible to implement at least part of this layer in specialized hardware. The illustrated embodiments are given only for the sake of simplicity and clarity and by way of illustration—as mentioned above, the distinctions are not always so clear-cut. Again, unless otherwise indicated or apparent from the description, it is to be assumed that the invention can be implemented anywhere within the overall structure of the virtualization software, and even in systems that provide specific hardware support for virtualization.
The various virtualized hardware components in the VM, such as the virtual CPU(s) 210-0, 210-1, . . . , 210-m, the virtual memory 230, the virtual disk 240, and the virtual device(s) 270, are shown as being part of the VM 200 for the sake of conceptual simplicity. In actuality, these “components” are usually implemented as software emulations 330 included in the VMM. One advantage of such an arrangement is that the VMM may (but need not) be set up to expose “generic” devices, which facilitate VM migration and hardware platform-independence.
Different systems may implement virtualization to different degrees—“virtualization” generally relates to a spectrum of definitions rather than to a bright line, and often reflects a design choice with respect to a trade-off between speed and efficiency on the one hand and isolation and universality on the other hand. For example, “full virtualization” is sometimes used to denote a system in which no software components of any form are included in the guest other than those that would be found in a non-virtualized computer; thus, the guest OS could be an off-the-shelf, commercially available OS with no components included specifically to support use in a virtualized environment.
In contrast, another concept, which has yet to achieve a universally accepted definition, is that of “para-virtualization.” As the name implies, a “para-virtualized” system is not “fully” virtualized, but rather the guest is configured in some way to provide certain features that facilitate virtualization. For example, the guest in some para-virtualized systems is designed to avoid hard-to-virtualize operations and configurations, such as by avoiding certain privileged instructions, certain memory address ranges, etc. As another example, many para-virtualized systems include an interface within the guest that enables explicit calls to other components of the virtualization software.
For some, para-virtualization implies that the guest OS (in particular, its kernel) is specifically designed to support such an interface. According to this view, having, for example, an off-the-shelf version of Microsoft Windows XP™ as the guest OS would not be consistent with the notion of para-virtualization. Others define para-virtualization more broadly to include any guest OS with any code that is specifically intended to provide information directly to any other component of the virtualization software. According to this view, loading a module such as a driver designed to communicate with other virtualization components renders the system para-virtualized, even if the guest OS as such is an off-the-shelf, commercially available OS not specifically designed to support a virtualized computer system. Unless otherwise indicated or apparent, this invention is not restricted to use in systems with any particular “degree” of virtualization and is not to be limited to any particular notion of full or partial (“para-”) virtualization.
In addition to the sometimes fuzzy distinction between full and partial (para-) virtualization, two arrangements of intermediate system-level software layer(s) are in general use—a “hosted” configuration and a non-hosted configuration (which is shown in FIG. 1). In a hosted virtualized computer system, an existing, general-purpose operating system forms a “host” OS that is used to perform certain input/output (I/O) operations, alongside and sometimes at the request of the VMM. The Workstation product of VMware, Inc., of Palo Alto, Calif., is an example of a hosted, virtualized computer system, which is also explained in U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,847 (Bugnion, et al., “System and Method for Virtualizing Computer Systems,” 17 Dec. 2002).
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in many cases, it may be beneficial to deploy VMMs on top of a software layer—a kernel 600—constructed specifically to provide efficient support for the VMs. This configuration is frequently referred to as being “non-hosted.” Compared with a system in which VMMs run directly on the hardware platform, use of a kernel offers greater modularity and facilitates provision of services (for example, resource management) that extend across multiple virtual machines. Compared with a hosted deployment, a kernel may offer greater performance because it can be co-developed with the VMM and be optimized for the characteristics of a workload consisting primarily of VMs/VMMs. The kernel 600 also handles any other applications running on it that can be separately scheduled, as well as a console operating system that, in some architectures, is used to boot the system and facilitate certain user interactions with the virtualization software.
Note that the kernel 600 is not the same as the kernel that will be within the guest OS 220—as is well known, every operating system has its own kernel. Note also that the kernel 600 is part of the “host” platform of the VM/VMM as defined above even though the configuration shown in FIG. 1 is commonly termed “non-hosted;” moreover, the kernel may be both part of the host and part of the virtualization software or “hypervisor.” The difference in terminology is one of perspective and definitions that are still evolving in the art of virtualization.
In order to more efficiently utilize memory resources in a computer system, virtual memory is often used. For example, FIG. 2 illustrates virtual memory management and address mapping functions performed by the VMM 300 and other various components of a virtualized computer system. The guest OS 220 generates a guest OS page table 292. The guest OS page table 292 contains mappings from GVPNs (Guest Virtual Page Numbers) to GPPNs (Guest Physical Page Numbers). Suppose that a guest application 260 attempts to access a memory location having a first GVPN, and that the guest OS 220 has specified in the guest OS page table 292 that the first GVPN is backed by what it believes to be a physical memory page having a first GPPN. The mapping from the first GVPN to the first GPPN is used by the virtual system hardware 201, and it is loaded into a VTLB (Virtual Translation Look-Aside Buffer) 294 which operates as a cache for the frequently accessed mappings from the GVPN to the GPPN.
A virtualized computer system typically uses a second level of address indirection to convert what the guest OS treats as a “real” address in physical memory into an address that in fact is an address in the hardware (physical) memory. The memory management module 350 translates the first GPPN into a corresponding actual PPN (Physical Page Number), which, in some literature, is equivalently referred to as an MPN (Machine Page Number). This translation is typically carried out by a component such as a so-called BusMem/PhysMem table, which includes mappings from guest physical addresses to bus addresses and then to physical (hardware or “machine”) addresses. The memory management module 350 creates a shadow page table 392, and inserts a translation into the shadow page table 392 mapping the first GVPN to the first PPN. In other words, the memory management module 350 creates shadow page tables 392 that function as a cache containing the mapping from the GVPN to the PPN. This mapping from the first GVPN to the first PPN is used by the system hardware 100 to access the actual hardware storage device that is backing up the GVPN, and is also loaded into the TLB (Translation Look-Aside Buffer) 194 to cache the GVPN-to-PPN mapping for future memory access.
Note that the concept of “virtual memory” is found even in non-virtualized computer systems, where “virtual page numbers” are converted into “physical page numbers.” One effect of the second level of address indirection introduced in a virtualized computer system is thus that the guest physical page numbers, which the guest OS thinks refer directly to hardware are in fact treated by the underlying host OS (or similar system-level component) as virtual page numbers, which are again remapped into hardware memory. To avoid any confusion that might result from the terms “virtual memory” and “virtual page number,” etc., being used even in literature describing non-virtualized computer systems, and to keep terminology as consistent as possible with convention, GVPNs and GPPNs refer here to the page numbers generated within the guest, and PPNs or, equivalently, MPNs, are the page numbers for pages in hardware (machine) memory. Finally, note that the base address of a page is computed by multiplying the page number of the page by the size of the page.
FIG. 3 illustrates the structure of the guest OS page table 292 and the shadow page table 392 in a virtualized computer system in more detail. The guest OS page tables 292 include a plurality of tables (G-PT) 292-1, 292-2 each of which includes entries 301-1, 301-2 with pages number of other guest page tables or a data page. A data page (DATA-PG) 292-3 includes data 301-3 at a guest physical address corresponding to a guest virtual address. vCR3 302 is a virtual page directory base pointer that points to the root guest page table 292-1.
In order to find the guest physical address corresponding to a guest virtual address 308 including a plurality of address fields (ADDR) 308-1, 308-2 and an offset (OFST) field 308-3, a page walk on the guest OS page table 292 is performed by walking through the guest page tables 292-1, 292-2. Specifically, the root guest page table 292-1 is accessed using the address pointed to by vCR3 302. The first address field 308-1 is an index into entry 301-1 of the root guest page table 292-1. The entry 301-1 includes a physical page number of the next guest page table 292-2, and the next address field 308-2 is an index into entry 301-2 of the guest page table 292-2. The entry 301-2 includes a physical page number of the data page 292-3. The physical address pointing to the data 301-3 corresponding to the virtual address 308 is the base address of the data page 292-3 plus the offset field 308-3. In general, a page walk on the guest OS page tables 292 presents a significant computational burden on the virtualized computer system.
The structure of the shadow page table 392 mimics that of the guest OS page table 292. The shadow page table 392 also includes a plurality of tables (S-PT) 392-1, 392-2 each of which includes entries 311-1, 311-2 with page numbers of other tables (S-PT) or a data page 392-3. A data page 392-3 includes data 311-3 at a physical (hardware) address corresponding to a guest virtual address. mCR3 352 is a hardware page directory base pointer that points to the root table (S-PT) 392-1.
In order to find the physical address corresponding to a guest virtual address 318 including a plurality of address fields (ADDR) 318-1, 318-2 and the offset (OFST) field 318-3, the CPU 110 performs a page walk on the shadow page tables 392 by walking through the shadow page tables 392-1, 392-2. Specifically, the root shadow page table 392-1 is accessed using the address pointed to by mCR3 352. The first address field 318-1 is an index into entry 311-1 of the root shadow page table 392-1. The entry 311-1 includes a PPN of the next shadow page table 392-2, and the next address field 318-2 is an index into entry 311 PPN of the data page 392-3. The hardware address pointing to the data 311-3 corresponding to the virtual address 318 is the base address of the data page 392-3 plus the offset field 318-3.
Note that the VTLB 294 and the TLB 194 are types of cache arrays that store mappings from GVPNs to values or data that are functions of or dependent upon the GPPNs (e.g., the GPPNs themselves or the PPNs) that are most likely to be accessed. The VMM 300 first searches for the mappings in these caches (e.g., TLB 194) given a guest virtual address, and typically performs page walks on the guest page tables 292 if no corresponding mapping corresponding to the given guest virtual address is found in these caches.
Another example of a cache (or TLB) that stores mappings from GVPNs to data or values that are functions of the GPPNs corresponding to the GVPNs is a binary translation cache. In a virtual machine, an interpreter (not shown) is typically used to repeat an execute step in a loop. Each step fetches an instruction from the memory, decodes and executes it. To fetch the instruction, the interpreter performs virtual-to-physical translation of an address pointed to by the current instruction pointer of the virtual machine, and then reads the instruction from the virtualized physical memory. The decoding phase converts space-efficient representation of the instruction to a form suitable for fast execution. When the same instruction is executed many times (e.g., is part of a loop), the instruction has to be fetched and decoded every time it is executed. Binary translation is a method of eliminating such repeated decoding. The binary translating virtual machine reads an instruction or a sequence of instructions, decodes them into “translations” and stores them in decoded form in a binary translation cache. The translations are typically indexed by the current instruction pointer of the virtual machine to eliminate the virtual-to-physical address mapping from the execution process. Thus, the translation cache typically caches a virtual-to-physical address mapping.
One advantage of the virtual-to-physical address translation mechanism in the guest operating system 220 is providing a process separation. Each process is assigned its own base page table register value (e.g., vCR3 302). When switching from one process to another, the guest operating system 220 performs an “address space switch” by loading a new value into the base page table register (e.g., vCR3 302). Loading a new value into the base page table register changes the translation of any virtual address space, so it can be used to map the same guest virtual addresses onto different guest physical addresses.
However, an address space switch may make the contents of the caches, such as the TLB 194 and the binary translation cache, stale. Therefore, whenever an address space switch occurs, the caches should be revalidated. However, revalidating the caches involves the direct cost of making a decision as to which cache entries to keep as valid and the indirect cost of revalidating the cache entries that were marked as invalid during the address space switch. One way of revalidating the caches is to mark all entries of the cache as invalid. This makes the direct cost relatively small but the indirect cost quite high. Another way of revalidating the caches is to perform a page walk for every entry in the cache and keep it if the results of the page walk coincide with the cached value. This makes the direct cost very high but eliminates the indirect cost that would have otherwise been caused by invalidating up-to-date entries. Both the direct and indirect costs associated with revalidating the caches significantly slow down the execution of the virtualized computer system.